Signals received at a receiver are typically processed to compensate for interference due to frequency dependent loss. As an example, adaptive equalization is performed to compensate for inter-symbol interference due to channel loss. Known techniques for adaptive equalization have been used in the area of digital magnetic/optical recording and low speed digital communication such as modem and wireless communication. These techniques typically determine cross-correlation between amplitude error and logic data points of the signal to create a vector output used in error compensation. The vector output is typically created at the speed of the channel for fast tracking error compensation for channel variation.